Lustful Thoughts, Wishful Thinking
by xRussianRoulettex
Summary: After a wolf demon saves Rin from a horrid fate, she finds herself in need of saving. SesshomaruXOC. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Lustful Thoughts, Wishful Thinking**

This is a personal project of mine that I've had the idea for since Inuyahsa came out. Slightly OOC but not too much. Hope you enjoy.

The moon sat high and round in the night sky. The air was clear and the deep blue tint of the firmament gave the entire forest a heavenly glow. The mist rose and shifted through the forest floor, slithering around the rocks and trees like a snake. The grass ebbed and flowed along with the wind. The lush green terrain danced with its partner in a ballet of mystery and sorrow. This is the night of the full moon.

The warren states era was not a time of great beauty. At night, humans were hunted down maliciously by demons, or entire villages burned by the hands of robbers. Fallen soldiers had become as brutal as the demons that lurked in the shadows. It was a great time of sorrow.

But on nights like this was when the era seemed to be at peace. There was no scent of death, no sounds of sadness and no presence of evil afoot. Nights like this would be taken advantage of by the curious and inquisitive souls whose innocent, playful demeanor led them to the most magical places. In this still, quiet, clam setting is where one may find tranquility.

A young woman, who in appearance was no more then the age of eighteen, was taking advantage of this perfect night. She could feel the wind caress her skin that wasn't covered by her kimono. She ran her fingers through her long black hair and took a glimpse at the moon. Gazing upon its majesty gave her chills. She was excited. Tonight was one of the most enjoyable nights she had had since she traveled to the East. She had fled form her homeland in search of freedom and managed to travel halfway across the world to a country rarely seen by the pale-faced people. However, a woman in this day and age would never be able to travel the globe safely, especially not to Japan. Of course, this is only if this woman was truly human.

In her homeland, she was viewed as a savior of her people. The Shamans and Elders would offer up stories about her bravery around the fires as the warriors raised their tomahawks in victorious chants. Because of this woman's bravery and talents, she was able to shun the white-devil from the sacred lands she resided in. To them she was a goddess of war, a skilled fighter and a great friend. This woman was the spirit that lived among the people, but she had to move on to other places. After spending over a century with the tribe fighting back tyranny, she decided it was time to move on. She left her pack in charge of her home and sailed across the waters to new, extraordinary territories.

Everywhere she went she was known as something different. Some said she was a god, others a witch but most commonly, a werewolf. She was none of these figures she was accused of being, but she was different. Even now, so far away from home, she still was labeled by the native inhabitants. "It's a demon, a wolf demon" they would shrike as she passed by villages while having stones and spears thrown at her. Who could blame them though? Who was to truly believe that a "wolf demon" could be good? She had overheard the stories about Koga and the wolf demon tribe in the west who would slay humans to feed to their wolves. She found it appalling that such a noble creature could have such a bad taste in meat, but this is how the world she was in worked. She had to accept the truth.

This was why she enjoyed these peaceful nights. They brought senses of familiarity to her, a relation back to her homeland. She left on a whim but never thought a whim would take her this far.

As the moonbeams danced on the tops of the trees she closed her eyes and meditated. The cool air, the warm mist and the scent of blood…

…wait, blood?

The woman quickly turned her head and tried to listen for any sounds that were out of the ordinary. She had grown accustomed to this type of scent, the scent of human blood. It seemed to waft through her nostrils almost daily and she passed by old battlegrounds and pillaged villages. The country was filled with them. In the distance she could hear a struggle. Whoever was being attacked still had a good chance of survival.

In an instance, the woman dashed through the forest at inhuman speeds. She was only praying that it was not too late.

"Ahh! Get away from me you filthy demon," a small voice cried out. It came from a little girl, no more then eight years of age. She was dashing through the forest as her life hung in the balance of quick motions. A loud boom as hear as a shockwave of air hit the ground behind her. She was thrown to grass roughly and lay there out of breath. Above her, huge flapping wings and gleaming red eyes preyed upon her.

"A human girl all alone in the woods, and on such a perfect night like this. This will be the most enjoyable meal of my life," stated some pointed teeth.

The girl looked back unable to do much else and the jaws closed in on her, fangs dripping with saliva. Her final words echoed in her head

"_Please, Lord Sesshomaru, please help me._"

As the jaws were about to rip the girl into shreds a black dash tackled the monster to the ground. Pinned, the demon looked up to see a fierce pair of glowing yellow eyes and gleaming white fangs. Black fur glowed in the light of the moon as the canine like attacker was silhouetted by the glow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to this girl, hawk? This is no way to catch a meal," the canine questioned.

The hawk demon retorted.

"What's it to you, wolf? Are you planning on eating her? If so you'll have to fight me for it," it challenged pushing the wolf demon off of its feathered body. The girl looked back at the wolf, seeming more terrified then before.

"No, I plan on saving her," the wolf replied, lunging at the bird.

"We shall see," the hawk responded flying out of the way and turning its attention towards the girl. It swooped up and dove with its claws extended, intending to pick up the child and fly away. The wolf demon raced toward the helpless child. She picked her up by the belt of her kimono and threw the human child out of the way. A loud yelp was heard through the forest as the talons of the hawk demon sank into the soft underbelly of the wolf.

"You fool, you jumped in to save the girl only to get pinned in the process. Fine then, I'll devour you and then the human. I am Hidetoshi the Hawk Demon of the West and I shall never be bested by some lowlife demon that can't even fly," the hawk bragged, releasing his talons and dropping the wolf trying to smash her on the ground below.

As the wolf fell to her imminent doom she muttered one last sentence.

"Too bad I _can_ fly."

In the mists of the fall two black and silver wings appeared upon the wolf's back. She flipped herself around and glided to stop her descent than rapidly build up speed to attack the flying demon above.

"What? That's impossi-," but the rest of the words didn't leave the bird's beak, considering it's head was ripped clean off in an instant. The massive body fell limply to the ground, blood flowing out of the decapitated body. The wolf demon flew down and retracted her wings. She scanned the area for a bit and then spoke.

"Girl, you can come out now, it's safe. That demon isn't going to bother you anymore."

The girl poked her head out from behind a tree and quickly withdrew with a panicked look plastered upon her face.

"Kid, it's ok. I have no intention of hurting you," the wolf continued lowering her head to make herself seem a little less threatening. Little did she know that this human had a bad history with wolves.

The wolf demon approached the tree when an idea struck her. She sat down and began to take on a transformation. He fur receded exposing tan skin and hands. Her four legs changed to two as her normal attire began to appear. Her raven black hair showed in the moonlight with two canine like ears at the top of her head and two white dipped tails on her rear. Her voice was much more calming this time as she knelt down by the tree next to the girl. A warm smile was plastered upon her face as she extended her hand to the calm frightened child.

"My name is Jade. What's yours?" the transformed female asked.

The human child paused. Then decide to smile back in return.

"Hello Miss Jade, my name is Rin," she replied wiping the dirt off of her face.

"Rin, oh that's such a pretty name. What are you doing out here at this time a night. Are you alone," Jade asked sweetly but concerned. She was surprised that the girl made it for this long on her own. She had to be with someone.

"Well, I was out picking flowers for a bouquet, in the field not too far from here. Then that demon attacked me and I ran away. I wasn't scared though. Lord Sesshomaru would have saved me if you didn't," the girl responded confidently.

"And where is this Lord Sesshomaru right now?"

"Well, I'm not quite certain. He goes off on his own a lot and leaves Master Jaken in charge. He's not a very good protector though."

"I see that," Jade replied sarcastically. "So I guess I'll take you back to that field you were talking about. I can smell the flower's scent on your kimono. It seems to be just a little North of here. We can fly there no problem if you'd like. I just have to transform bac-"

"NO!" Rin shouted fearfully. "Please, I…" Thoughts were swelling into her head about the wolves that once killed her. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"No? Well, it's fine Rin. If you don't want to fly then we can walk," Jade responded softly patting the girl's head. She sensed that she feared something about the true state of her being.

"Come on, Rin. Your Lord is probably worried about you,"

Rin remained quiet for a moment.

"Alright."

The two strolled through the forest enjoying the night. It was around midnight by this time, though neither of them cared. Rin was frolicking around and enjoying the night. She was usually sleeping by this hour but all the excitement kept her heart racing. Jade staggered behind limping slightly from her battle. She felt a pain in her abdomen and flank but decided that it wasn't that big of a deal. Once she returned the girl she would have time to treat her wounds. After about thirty minutes of walking, they made it to the field.

The lunar light soaked the flowers making them have an eerie glow. It looked like many white lights were sitting atop the grass. The scene was beautiful. Rin ran out and began to shout.

"Master Jaken! I'm back! Master Jaken! Master Jaken?" but there was no response.

Jade stepped out from the forest's edge and wandered around. That was until she stepped on something that wasn't grass.

"Ouch!" a little green monster shouted form under her foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Jade said looking down. A tiny green imp was lying on the ground with a large bump on his head. He was dressed in brown and a staff lay next to him.

"I don't have time for another demon. I have to go and find Rin! A demon hawk chased after her and I have to save her before Lord Sesshomaru wrings my neck!" the imp shouted.

"Wait, then you're Master Jaken?" Jade questioned, slightly concerned.

"Well of course I am…wait… how do you know my name girl," Jaken asked.

"Master Jaken!" Rin called out happily.

"That would be why," Jade responded.

"Rin! You're alive?" Jaken asked completely shocked.

"Uhhuh, Miss Jade rescued me from that demon that was after me."

Jaken turned to Jade, confused and extatic.

"Woman, thank you for bringing back Rin from that terrible demon."

As Jade was about to respond with a "you're welcome" and a few questions, a soft silky voice cut through the night.

"A demon you say, Jaken?"

Jade looked in the direction the voice came from and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever scene. A tall man, no a tall demon appeared out of the darkness. His skin was a pale as the moon and had a complementary blue crescent on his forehead with two purple stripes on his cheeks. He was dressed in white with fur draped over his right shoulder and high quality demonic armor. His hair was much longer then Jade's and a beautiful silvery-white tint and his golden eyes seemed to see right into her soul. What a magnificent sight to behold. Jade was frozen by his handsome appearance. He was the most powerful and attractive demon she had come across since traveling. She caught her nerve and spoke.

"Yes, there was a demon after this girl," she said gesturing to Rin. "I killed it and brought the girl back here. I presume that you are Lord Sesshomaru. It's a pleasure to meet you," she continued bowing her head as a sign of respect. This was a battle she had to avoid.

Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously.

"Aye m'Lord, tis true. This demoness, Miss Jade, brought Rin back safely," Jaken vouched.

Sesshomaru studied the woman again. His harsh eyes and turned around walking the opposite direction.

"Rin, Jaken we're leaving," he stated coldly.

"Aye m'Lord, come along now Rin," Jaken coaxed.

"Just a moment Master Jaken," Rin said running toward Jade.

"Miss Jade, thank you for helping me," Rin responded bowing her head. However, her calmed state of mind was shaken to horror as she heard a thud in front of her.

"AHHHHH, Lord Sesshomaru," she screamed.

Sesshomaru quickly turned his head to see the problem. Miss Jade was on the ground still and lifeless. He could smell her blood. Rin was hovering over her crying. Sesshomaru walked over to evaluate the situation. Rin turned to face him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Miss Jade, she's bleeding…" her tiny voice trailed off. There lie Jade in a shallow pool of wolf demon blood. Jaken stared at the woman and then to Lord Sesshomaru. He wondered if his Lord was as cruel as to leave the woman who saved Rin's life to die there. Sesshomaru was still contemplating before Rin interrupted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please help her. She saved me from the hawk demon and was injured because of me," Rin admitted red faced with tears.

Sesshomaru thought about his companion's words. He took his arm and sat up Jade's body. Her head rest on his limb and her eyes were twitching. If she was still this lively, he knew the Tenseiga was not needed to revive her. He could see the puncture holes in her kimono and saw the blood dripping out of four large gashes on her sides. The talons of the hawk punctured a few of her organs and she was bleeding profusely. If he was to save this demon, he had to act quickly. He lifted up her body and cradled her in his arm. He silently walked off and Jaken and Rin quickly followed.

Sesshomaru carried her deep into the woods. No matter how dangerous the forest could be at this hour, it was much safer to have her in the cover of the foliage then having her lie in an open field. She would grunt and move slightly as he lugged her about though her words were soft and slurred. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un followed silently behind not knowing what to do or say in this situation. After about half a mile's walk, Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large tree. He then checked to see if he could sense any demons by listening to the sounds in the forest and the scents in the air. It was safe for her and his comrades.

Sesshomaru knelt down to place Jade's body under the tree but was having the slightest bit of trouble. He looked down upon her form to see that her fists were clutched tightly to his fur. She had her head nuzzled securely in his soft pelt. In this state she looked as pitiful as a beaten pup. As he tried to shift her off she unconsciously spoke.

"…no…please…don't leave me again…don't…let me go…," but her words trailed off into murmurs. Sesshomaru was confused by her words but let them be what they were. He slid her off his body and sat her up against the tree trunk. He then took a swift glance at her face. She seemed to be in excruciating pain considering her expression was that of a prey animal in the jaws of its attacker. Her body was shivering rapidly.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Aye, M'Lord," the imp answered back

"There is a human village not far from here. Go south and fetch some bandages and herbs from there," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I shall make haste," Jaken replied and made his way off into the woods. Sesshomaru walked away from Jade's pitiful body and began to wander off deeper into the forest. Before he was out of sight, Rin spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Miss Jade is shaking," he small voice explained. "Shouldn't we cover her with a blanket?"

The blanket would have been a good idea if Sesshomaru traveled like a mortal. He lived with little to no provisions for his demon heritage supplied him with the tools he needed to survive out in the wild. He was graced with claws, fangs and fur.

"I have no such things Rin," he replied coldly, not even glancing at her.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, you have the fur on your armor. Could Miss Jade use that to keep herself warm," Rin questioned. It was apparent that Rin didn't want the wolf demon to suffer anymore then what she was already going through. Silently, Sesshomaru walked back over to Jade's body. He dropped his fur and laid it around the demon. Jade subconsciously felt the warmth of the fur and nested into the warm blanket. Sesshomaru watched her canine behavior for moment before finally disappearing off into the woods. Rin saw him off and turned her attention to her savior who seemed much more at peace curled up in the Lord's fur.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the sun was bright and high in the sky. There were only a few clouds lining the firmament and the birds tweeted away to the daylight. The dew stained grass glittered in the morning light. Jade's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright radiance of the morning. She sighed and he unfamiliar scent of the fur tickled her nose.

She sat up a bit looked out and around the area, trying to recall what had happened to her. It all rushed back to her memory at once, like the ferocious tide of the ocean. Rin, the hawk demon and Lord Sesshomaru all flashed into her mind. She gazed up at the canopy of the forest, taking in the smell of her surroundings. "Just like him," she thought, but was quickly thrown out of her dream like state as she heard the bushes rustling near her. She turned to face the sound only to see Rin pop out of them a few moments later.

"Rin, good morning," Jade spoke.

"Good morning Miss Jade. Are you feeling better after Lord Sesshomaru treated your wounds?" Rin asked smiling.

Jade looked down at her body. Most of her abdomen was tightly wrapped in cloth. She started to feel the soar, aching pain in her muscles from her encounter with the hawk as her body began to wake up a bit more.

"Who knew that birds could be so vicious?" she joked.

A sudden burst of squealing came from the brush.

"Miss Jade, have you recovered?" Jaken asked frantically. Jade smiled at the antics of the little creature. She found his lack of stability amusing.

"Yes Jaken, I'm fine, though a bit sore. Where is your lord, Sesshomaru? He is the one I should really be thanking."

"My Lord has left us for the day, but he should return this evening."

"This evening?" Jade inquired. "I'd hate to be a burden on you all for much longer. I'll just go and thank him myself," she stated, struggling to push herself up. She was still woozy from the fight and didn't have the strength to get to her feet yet.

"Miss Jade, you shouldn't try to move. You're still recovering," Jaken protested. Though she was determined to be on her way, Jade decided it best to stay for a bit longer. In a way, she only wanted to go find Sesshomaru to see him again. She didn't know why, but she felt like going to catch a glimpse of him. The image of his appearance last night passed through her head briefly; she could feel herself blushing.

"Miss Jade, your cheeks are turning red. Are you feeling feverish?" Rin asked concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm fine, really," she nervously replied. "You're right Jaken; I'll just rest for a while," Jade stated nonchalantly. She didn't know where these thoughts about Sesshomaru were coming from, but she figured she needed to sleep them off.

"We shall take our leave then. Come along, Rin!" Jaken futilely commanded. Rin ignored Jaken's weak order and spoke with Jade.

"Are you sure you'll be ok Miss Jade?"

Jade smiled.

"Yes Rin, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? That demon seemed to have hurt you pretty badly."

"Don't worry about me, Rin. I'm much stronger then I look," Jade lied. "Run along now; Master Jaken is calling you."

"Alright," Rin smiled politely and proceeded to run off into the forest. Jaken bowed to Miss Jade and ran screaming right behind the child.

Jade gazed on for a moment and turned her head back. She gawked upon the fur she was curled in. Without thinking, she ran her hand across it, feeling the silk-like quality it possessed. The fur was soft, plush and warm. Jade fell back into it, nuzzling her head in and taking in the scent. The aroma was familiar, sweet and calming. The smell reminded her of her father, or at least what she remembered of him. Her mother and father had been dead for quite sometime and so she was used to talking care of herself and others. The reminiscent fragrance and the care provided to her by this demon made her feel at peace for the first time in years. She smiled enjoying her peaceful moment.

All of a sudden, her stomach began to gurgle and growl. The noise itself scared her for a moment because she thought it was a demon. Jade remembered that she'd forgotten to eat for the past day and was rather famished after the battle.

"Why do you have to interrupt my happiness," she groaned at her stomach. It gurgled in response. Jade sighed.

Mustering up her willpower, she transformed into her wolf state, as four legs were better then two in her current condition. After a bit of struggling, she made it to her paws and took a whiff of the air, trying to catch the smell of any animals nearby. She caught a hint of something that smelled just right for the picking and proceeded on her hunt through the brush.

Jade lay low to the ground as she stalked her prey. It was a deer, seemingly injured and right for the picking. Thought her prey was a stag, she could smell its blood faintly and figured that the beast had been injured and in no better condition then her at that point. A silent leap followed by the sound of squealing, moaning and growling as Jade made her assault on the poor animal. She gnawed at it's neck as the beast bucked frantically. The taste of blood enticed Jade's animalistic nature and made her revert to her true canine self. She loved the thrill of the hunt and the kill.

Slowly the deer lost its mobility and fell to the ground. Jade stood atop the animal, still having the back of its neck pinned in her jaws. It's breath grew shallow as Jade clinched her fangs together on the helpless animal. She could taste the warm blood on her lips and her body raced with adrenalin. It was within this moment that she heard footsteps approaching. She gave a low and violent growl as the intruder encroached upon her kill, but she wasn't expecting to see a familiar face. There stood the Lord Sesshoumaru a few feet from her. His face had no sign of emotion as usual, but Jade could tell he was ready to talk. She calmed herself a bit and listened to him speak.

"I see that you're feeling better if you're able to hunt on your own," he stated coldly. Jade crushed her jaws together, breaking the deer's neck and killing him instantly. She was not the type to torture her kill for long and usually ended their lives quickly after she caught them. She licked the blood off her lips, sat atop the carcass and replied.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you for tending to me."

Sesshoumaru simply looked at her and Jade felt the slightest bit awkward. He was very silent and harsh, but at the same time he seemed to have a kindness about him. She knew his powers and what he was capable of by the demonic energy she sensed from him. Even now, he could kill her with one stroke of his hand, yet he remained calm and dignified. Jade wondered why he hadn't told her to leave. She was well enough healed that she could make it on her own, but he didn't rush her. It honestly scared the hell out of her because she had no idea what he was planning.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is there something on your mind," Jade asked.

Of course there was something on his mind. There was always trouble in the psyche of Sesshoumaru. His father betrayed him, his brother wields the sword he so longs to possess, Naraku abducted Rin and tried to absorb his demonic energy; the usual things. To be honest, Sesshoumaru had a lot on his mind about this demoness as well. Last night, Rin tried to convince him that Jade should travel with his group, but he had no intention of babysitting a lost wolf pup along with his other misfits. The mortal girl had taken a liking to the demoness, which was strange because he knew the girl feared wolves. However, something about this demon had piqued Sesshomaru's interest as well. She was different. She cared enough for humans to risk her life to save one, an abnormal characteristic for a demon. She could show compassion and kindness to lesser beings, yet she had a vicious and wild spirit. She was so much like the one person he respected most in the world, yet he knew she could never be like him.

"I have nothing to say," he blandly replied. Jade smiled, knowing full well that he was lying.

"If you had nothing to say then you wouldn't have said that," she thought.

"Well then, that's that. Anyway, I got dinner for everyone if it's all right. I could eat the whole thing myself, but I don't mind giving it up to the ones who saved me," Jade joked. She knew she wouldn't get a reaction out of him, but she felt the need to push his buttons a bit. She wanted to get to know more about Sesshoumaru, and the only way she could do that was by putting him in situations where he had to reply.

"Fine," he said turning around towards the campsite. Jade nodded and lifted the deer on her backside, slowly limping behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw her staggering and grew aggravated at her slow pace. He grabbed the dead animal away from her and threw it over his shoulder. Jade smirked and continued walking beside him.

"He's a cold hearted gentleman. I'll give him that," she thought.

After a bit, they arrived back at the campsite where Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken were waiting patiently for their return. Rin ecstatically ran up to the both of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Jade, you're back!"

"Yep, and we brought dinner," Jade said, picking Rin up and hugging her.

"Oh my, an entire deer? We haven't had this much food in ages," Jaken proclaimed.

Sesshomaru looked onward at Jade interacting with his comrades. They both seemed to care for the wolf greatly though they had only known her for a short while. She was a character, kind and gentle with the lesser species and yet fierce all the same. He couldn't understand how a creature like her could show such kinds of compassion. It seemed unnatural yet all to familiar. In an annoying way, Jade reminded him of his father.

The meal was prepared and enjoyed by most of the group. Sesshomaru decided to lie under a nearby tree while the others bonded by the fire. He convened, staring off into space while the others sparked connection with each other. He could hear the laughter and excitement ringing in his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru couldn't understand what made this wolf so likable towards the others. He was unable to sense any malicious intentions from her. She genuinely seemed kindhearted and that didn't sit well with the Daiyoukai. A being from such a violent breed couldn't be this caring towards others. It was too deviant for a wolf demon to be this way.

After about an hour, the fire began to dim. Rin and Jaken were fast asleep next to Ah-Un while Jade picked up the campsite. She noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't budged since they got back and wondered if something was wrong. She took a bit of meat from the fire and walked over to the wallflower in the corner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you really should eat something," she coaxed offering up the meat. Sesshomaru kept his eyes away and replied with a simple "no thanks."

Jade was the slightest bit frustrated but let it slide. As she was about to walk over to the others, she heard him speak unexpectedly.

"Rin wants you to stay."

Jade's ears shot up as she turned to face Sesshomaru. He was looking dead at her, eyes full of secrets. He turned his head away and continued.

"She's grown quite fond of you, and she wishes that you travel with us," he quietly continued.

Jade's heart skipped a beat. This was the first time since she had left her homeland that she was asked to stay with another. Sesshomaru on the other hand told her this to see her reaction. Surly she wouldn't consider staying with them.

"It's up to you, Lord Sesshomaru. This is your group after all," Jade responded. She knew that in the end he would be the one making the decision, no matter her input.

There was silence, stillness in the forest as Jade awaited her verdict. She could feel anxiety within herself as she awaited his decree. Sesshomaru was baffled by her mannerisms. She was not only kind, but also polite of the greater demon before her. He was stumped and curiosity took the better of him. He had never seen a demon act this way and wanted to see what her underlying thoughts were.

"Do as you wish," he replied coldly.

Jade was overcome with joy. She didn't know why she was this happy to travel with them, but she was. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes and she didn't have the strength to hold them back. Sesshomaru looked onward as the girl wiped away the tears on her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Jade blushed when she realized what she was doing.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure," she said still wiping the tears away. "I guess it's because, well, nobody has ever asked me to stay with them. It's a great kindness that I never thought would be asked of me is all," she replied smiling. Sesshomaru was indeed baffled by her reaction, but passed it on as one of her strange quirks. She was so different from all other demons he had encountered.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jade spoke softly. He turned to face her.

"Thank you. We wolves are pack animals and don't like to be alone for very long. Ever since I left my village, ever since my father died, I've felt alone. There's never been an instance where someone has wanted me to stay with them. I figured you might understand this, since you're a dog yourself. It's only natural for us to want to have a companion or two. Canines need social interaction, lest we turn out backs on out nature."

Sesshomaru looked on at the wolf. She seemed more then sincere at the moment. He could tell that beneath her kind exterior, she was very sad and lonely. She had been traveling unaccompanied for so long, this must mean much more then he could comprehend. It wasn't that he cared about her anecdote, but he understood how she felt. Whether he would to admit that he could relate was another story. One part of her monolog piqued his interest. She mentioned her father.

"Your father?" he questioned. Jade's ears perked up.

"Yes, my father. He was a silent, stoic wolf, but we knew that he cared for us greatly. It's been a while since his death but I still think about him often. He was very compassionate towards others, even if he didn't say much. Hm, it's strange. Lord Sesshomaru, you remind me of him a bit," the wolf demon rambled.

Sesshomaru was interested in her story because she remained him of his father as well. She wasn't a typical demon and he felt strangely towards her. He began to understand why the others were so open with her. She was authentic.

Jade looked on a bit at Sesshomaru, studying his features. He was quite attractive. A little feminine looking, but he pulled it off well. He was so mystifying, in fact awe inspiring, but she decided to leave it at that. She only knew the guy for a day, how could she think of him in such a way?

"Well um, I'm going to head off to sleep. Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru," Jade beckoned as she went to find a place to rest. A cold wind blew past and Jade stopped and shivered for a moment. Being a fire elemental, Jade hated the cold. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before losing himself to his thoughts yet. Jade curled up under a tree opposite Sesshomaru and fell asleep still shaking a bit from the cold.

EL FIN!

Jk, that's just the end of chapter 2 :3! It'd be sucky if I just left it there XD! Expect an update soon, I'm about half way done with the story


	3. Chapter 3

Jade woke to the sound of Rin's small voice.

"Miss Jade, Miss Jade please wake up."

"Mngh, R-Rin, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find something to eat. Lord Sesshomaru already left with Master Jaken, and I'm really hungry," the girl explained.

"He's gone?" Jade stated confused. "So he's trusting me to look after Rin then?" she thought.

"Sure, I'll help you find something to eat. I think I hear a stream nearby. Do you like fish, Rin?"

"Very much," the human child replied with a big grin on her face.

"Then let's go catch some."

The pair of females strolled through the glorious morning. There was still mist on the ground and it made the forest look both eerie and beautiful. Rin was playing around, exploring the terrain, acting as any normal mortal child should. Jade, however, was lost in thought, contemplating why Sesshomaru decided to leave the child in her care. She figured he wasn't too far away and was testing Jade's allegiance. Less then likely, he trusted the wolf demon to take full care of Rin in his absence. Either way, Jade wasn't going to let Rin get into any kind of trouble.

"Miss Jade, look! There's the stream just like you said!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yep, now let's go catch some, but first I need to tell you something, Rin."

"Yes," she questioned, stopping dead in her tracks.

"To catch fish I'll need to change my wolf form, but I know you're afraid of wolves. Will you be ok if I transform?"

"Of course, Miss Jade!"

"Oh…really?"

"I may be scared of wolves, but I'm not scared of you. You're a nice wolf," the child innocently explained.

"I see, happy to hear that," the Jade smiled.

Jade left Rin on the bank and dove into the water. She stood very still with her nose turned to the surface of the glittering stream. She was silent, still and serene. Jade was waiting for the fish to come to her. One came too close and bit at one of Jade's submerged paws. With that signal, Jade plunged her muzzle into the water and captured the unsuspecting creature. She threw the animal at Rin to catch. Two, then three then ten fish were lined up on the side of the river. By the twelfth catch of the day Rin spoke.

"Wow Miss Jade, you're really good at this!"

"Thanks, I've been fishing for years. The river in my homeland is much harder to fish from."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, we spent most of our time growing food or hunting because the river was very deep, but if you know how to catch fish as well as I do, it's easy."

"So you know how to grow food as well?"

"Of course, but nothing like what you have here. We would grow things I'll bet you've never even heard of."

"Wow, Miss Jade. You have such interesting stories."

"haha, I guess you could say that Rin. Hey, do you think we have enough fish now?"

"Mmhm, lets get back so we can eat."

The day left as quickly as it came. Rin and Jade had already eaten their fill of fish by the time dusk began. Jade's nose picked up Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken's scent once they were within the area. By the time they were on sight, Rin had already begun telling Lord Sesshomaru about her day with Jade. The wolf demoness was happy to hear Rin's kind words about her and happy to know that she was assured babysitting duty from now on.

"Peh, it seems that Rin had grown quite fond of you," Jaken spat out.

"What's the matter imp, jealous?" Jade joked.

"Of what? Because that pathetic human likes you more then me? Nonsense. Why would I want some scrawny…" but he was cut off. Jade blinked for a second and Jaken was down on the ground. She saw a rock beside his incapacitated body and a huge lump on the back of his head. She looked up and saw Lord Sesshomaru's choleric expression.

The evening went by as any other. Rin was chasing fireflies and Jaken scolded her for acting like a child. Sesshomaru sat under a tree, staring at one of his swords, and Jade curled up near the fire to rest. The wolf demon had many thoughts flowing through her head at the time, like how her old clan was doing. She stared into the fire with a philosophical glare as she reminisced upon her life once upon a time. Things had changed greatly for the once lone wolf.

Jade's eyes were averted to a firefly that flew near her nose. She watched the bug gracefully dance in front of her. It ascended to the sky and Jade noticed the full moon above her. The beauty of this ancient sphere mesmerized her and she felt an antiquated urge surface in her throat. She then remembered how long it had been since she gave praise to the moon.

"I'm going for a walk," Jade called to her new group. Sesshomaru was the only one who noticed her faint call and eyed her in response. With that sing of approval, she disappeared into the brush.

Jade strolled through the forest lightheartedly. She loved gazing at the night, the stars and the moon. Whimsically enjoying nature's beauty around her made the wolf demon feel at peace. This place reminded her so much of home. Jade traveled over many lands, but none of them contained the natural, virgin beauty her homeland possessed. Her home was untouched by the materialistic hands of Europeans and remained a pure society for centuries. She loved the culture, the people, and the sprit of her birthplace. After traveling so far from home, she had truly forgotten how much she appreciated living there, and yet she didn't have the urge to go back. She had found others, from so far away that reminded her of her home, and she was content with them.

Jade arrived at the edge of a cliff overlooking a wondrous view of the country. She viewed a sea of trees below, a vale of mountains in the distance and above her, the glorious night sky that basked and bathed in moonlight. A song from her land abruptly popped into her head. Without thinking, Jade began to sing the melody from her land of birth.

_We n' de ya ho, _

_We n' de ya ho,_

_We n' de ya, _

_We n' de ya _

_Ho ho ho ho,_

_He ya ho, _

_He ya ho, _

_Ya ya ya_

"A song from your country I presume," a smooth and elegant voice interrupted.

Jade quickly turned around, embarrassed that someone had heard her singing. Her dark brown eyes meet with the amber spheres of Lord Sesshomaru. Her heart dropped and a lump rose in her throat. She was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Uh, well, uh," Jade stuttered. "Yes, it's a song we sang often. It's more of a morning song, but it was the first thing that came to me. We wolves love to howl," she joked, still mortified that Sesshomaru caught her singing.

"I see," the dog demon whispered. He kept his eyes locked upon her not moving a muscle. Jade didn't know how to react. She looked down at the grass to avoid an awkward staring contest.

"Why do you not continue singing?" the dog demon asked blandly.

Jade's ears perked up and her eyes widened. She was unsure if she heard Sesshomaru correctly, but it sounded like he wanted her to continue. Her tan skin turned a faint red.

"Would you like me to?" the wolf demon asked shyly. She never sang with others present, unless they were singing with her. She felt it too intimate to do so, especially with such a glorious specimen as her audience. Sesshomaru kept his gaze set upon her, allowing Jade to make the decision. Jade gathered up her nerve and turned to face the moon. She took in a deep breath, raised her head and sang the song of her people once again. As she sang, she lost herself to her emotions and didn't notice Sesshomaru meandering his way over to her. He was only a few feet behind her when she concluded her melody. Jade turned around and jumped, not realizing he was close behind her.

Sesshomaru's expression had changed. His usually cold eyes were filled with curiosity and bewilderment. In all his years, he never met another demon like her. A demon who was naturally kind, gentle, warm yet strong, brave and fierce. At first, he was suspicious of her actions, but, after this song, he finally came to reason. Maybe she wasn't like other demons. Maybe…

Jade stood speechless at the site that lay before her. The moon's mysterious light danced upon the Lord's face. He appeared almost angelic. Each glint and ray of light caressed his face, highlighting and accentuating all of his beautiful, flawless features. His golden eyes, his long, silky silver hair, and his pale lips that held so many secrets. She wanted to feel the warmth of his skin, the silkiness of his hair and the tingle of his lips upon hers. She didn't understand why this feeling had come over her so suddenly. Jade was so memorized by the Lords beauty that she began to tear. She believed in that moment that she could never be good enough for a man of such perfection.

Sesshomaru studied her behavior and observed her, silently. He never had someone this close to without being annoyed or dying by his claws. It felt strange to have her so near and yet so innate. He saw her eyes starting to swell. He could hear her heartbeat getting faster and her breathing slow. As he looked upon her distraught figure he felt the need to bring her closer to him. He was, for once, enjoying the company of another, though she was seemingly upset. Without thinking, he took his hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. He didn't question his reaction as he usually would, for this felt all too natural.

Jade squirmed when she felt Sesshomaru's hand. She was in disbelief that she was being comforted by the demon. She wondered, questioned, over analyzed as to why he would do such a thing to a lowlife such as herself. He was so perfect, too damn perfect for the likes of her. Still, she craved more of his touch. She had to, just once, make contact with the Lord. A deep and meaningful connection is what she wanted. Then, she would leave as to not face the consequences of her actions.

Slowly Jade cuddled closer to his hand and whispered his name quietly. She looked up at him and extended her hand to tangle her fingers in his hair. She pushed herself up to meet his golden eyes and without another moment's hesitation, connected her lips to the sweet lips of the dog demon.

The kiss only lasted a moment, but felt like more then an eternity. She pulled away, feeling his breath fade from her. She kept her hand on his cheek, feeling the soft skin under hers. Her eyes, glazed with passion, lay fixed upon his glorious features. Everything about him was beautiful, natural and perfect. She had never seen a creature more attractive then him. She wanted to be with him, for always and forever, no matter what it meant. If she had the chance to gaze upon his exquisiteness each day, that within itself would make her happy.

Reality began to sink into Jade's head. Sesshomaru watched her in a stunned silence, as she transformed into her wolf state and extended her wings. Jade's face was covered in tears as she flapped her wings frantically, trying to escape. She would run away, back to her homeland and never see Lord Sesshomaru again.

"Jade," she heard him longingly speak, but she kept flying. She didn't want to see him; it would only make parting harder. She knew that staying with him would only complicate things. Sesshomaru had much more to do before he could concern himself with a woman, and she knew that she would only slow him down. It was only lustful thoughts and wishful thinking that kept her near the Lord. Besides, it wasn't as if she loved Sesshomaru, she couldn't after just a few days. Silently, Jade disappeared into the distance leaving the dog demon alone in the night.

* * *

><p>That's the end of another fun chapter. I know I'm killing you guys xD! The next chapter should come much quicker then this one. I've written most of it already.<p> 


End file.
